


Bodyache

by Melodux



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cold Feet, Drama, M/M, letting down your lover, marriage regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodux/pseuds/Melodux
Summary: Regis could negotiate with Galahad, but couldn't negotiate the terms of his marriage with his best friend. Ficlet for xvrarepairs week on Tumblr





	Bodyache

These unfortunate turns of events are what Regis hated most. As a ruler of a nation, he knew all too well that things didn’t always go perfectly. He made sure to take in his best friend and lover’s form. Clarus stood before him, shoulders hunched, his face twisted in frustration. How could he have expected this to go perfectly? This was practically goodbye after all. Not completely, but goodbye to a part of each other that they both cherished.

“This doesn’t have to happen.” The taller man said. Even in his tuxedo, his brown hair slicked back into a ponytail, and a flower in his lapel, he emanated an intimidating aura. Regis didn’t bat an eye. The conversation seemed almost rehearsed, they’ve had it so many times before.

“Clarus… We both know the wedding must go on.”

“Why!?” He wasn’t genuinely curious, the king knew he only asked to affirm his reasons. The interrogator closed the distance between them. His desperate amber eyes bored down into sapphire ones. “Regis, I love you –“

“I know.” He didn’t exactly mean to cut the other man off. Truth was, he felt distressed himself. Once he learned of the prophecy, he arranged his marriage, ignoring his heart’s screaming protests all the while. He prepared himself mentally for this day. It took so much arguing with, and denying both himself and Clarus. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. But he’s stayed so strong, and it’s so close to being over. He can’t turn back. Nonetheless, his intention wasn’t to crush his bodyguard’s fragile heart. “As confident as I am that we could rule Lucis together, I… I need an heir.” Regis barely blinked while giving his reply. For once, he was thankful that he had to look up at the other, otherwise he was sure tears would slip from his eyes.

Clarus placed large hands on the groom-to-be’s upper arms. “We could adopt…”

This was a new one. He could tell he was getting frantic. Regis shook his head slowly. “The child must be of my blood.” He whispered. His thumb twisted the new heirloom ring on his finger.

“Tsk.” Clarus all but threw the man away from him. He stomped over to the vicinity to lean over it. In the mirror, the black-haired man could see his face, despite it being lowered. His eyebrows furrowed, his jaw visibly clenched. He spotted something that he never witnessed before; a tear slid down the frustrated man’s face. He blinked, surprise overtaking his features. He instinctively moved to comfort him, but words stopped him. “Reggie. It hurts.”

Such a straggled, desperate plea from his lover. Tears rushed to his own eyes. He took a deep breath to attempt to stop them. “I’m sorry,” was all Regis could muster in a choked whisper.

“You don’t love her!”

The king needed to regain his resolve. He blinked slowly, nothing was shed. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Perhaps I could learn to.” Deafening, tense silence was the response he received. How could his words be anything but hurtful? He instantly felt remorseful. But this needed to end. He married not for love, not for his own reasons, but for the sake of the land he ruled, the world.

A knock on the door, followed by a call for Regis, barely caught his attention. His escort to the altar.

“A moment, please.” He called back, his stare never leaving his Shield. “Clarus,” he continued, voice lowered, “I know the heavy hold the gravity of this situation has on your heart. Asking you to be happy for me is nothing but selfish. I only ask that you understand. That maybe one day, we can move past this, and you can rule by my side in council. I want to make the world brighter with you.” He bit his lip suddenly, then turned on his heel to briskly stride to the door. He couldn’t bring himself to say any more.

His servant brought him straight to the altar in the grand chapel. Regis’ eyes didn’t look much of anywhere else but the floor. He was sure the decorations were beautiful, if only he took notice, if his head wasn’t still in the room he left moments ago. Eventually, he reached red-carpeted stairs, and forced himself to look up. Weskham nodded to him proudly. He climbed his way up, feeling a little dumbfounded. After he took his place, he slowly turned to see the large audience in the pews; a sea of white bodies. His companion asked him something, but he sounded drowned and far away. The king’s hands felt cold and clammy, his legs shook.

The organ blared, a cue for the bride and his regrets to file in. What had he done? Large doors at the other end of the aisle opened. The audience gasped in awe at her beauty, all Regis saw was the tall, dark-clad figure with long, brown hair slicked back into a ponytail, that stood in the doorway. He turned his back on him to walk the opposite direction.

His eyes stung, his nose prickled. Tears held back for so long finally spilled over.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this one in a day, but I've fallen so hard on the Regclar ship that I needed to write it out. I think it's cute and depressing. I need more of this ship in my life. This is my first time writing either of the characters, so I feel I need to get better at writing them before I vomit fics everywhere. Title is from Bodyache by Purity Ring.


End file.
